War Games
by IzzyxArsenic
Summary: As the Titans wreak havoc on the earth, Zeus calls upon his brother to interfere. An unlikely meeting takes place, and leads to a game of cat and mouse. As the earth whithers and decays, who will come out victorious?
1. Chapter 1

The ground trembled fiercely, the trees creaked with strain, and the howling wind was proof enough of the gods' furious anger. The Titans, harbingers of destruction, were ruining everything in their paths, everything that Zeus had worked so hard to create. He had watched this carnage for far too long. Every screech of terror, every prayer heard on a dying man's breath, struck the gods a heavy blow. The mortals' pain was their pain, and together, they were suffering more than they had ever imagined possible. Something had to be done, and soon, lest they all perish. The air around Olympus was heavy with sorrow, and the gods cringed as more screams reverberated through the hall. Zeus stood facing away from the others, drowning out the sounds of his bickering family. After several moments things began to settle and Zeus turned to gaze upon his company. They were fearful, all of them, all in their own way. He took in each face before he spoke.

"I have requested an audience with all of you. I feel no reason to explain why. This has gone on long enough. We must put an end to this chaos."

"But how," was the question that sprang forth. It was a question that had plagued Zeus for many a night.

"I am not proud enough to believe we can defeat the Titans alone…" At this, he heard Ares let out a growl. He continued, "and any of you who do are foolish." Zeus was loathe to admit it, yet he knew it to be the truth as well as the others did. That's was why he dad called upon the only one who may have been able to help them.

"Brother, you look so worried." Zeus's gaze drifted beyond the intense stares he had been fixed with, to their newest guest. Hades drifted in, whisps of smoke and darkness trailing behind him. All eyes were focused on him as he came to a stop amongst them and gave a hesitant bow. The mere fact that Hades was there, on Mt. Olympus, worried the others.

"Hades, you are very nearly late."

"Yet I am here, as you commanded," Hades replied testily.

The tension in the room had grown palpably. The gods shifted nervously as Hades drew closer, and eyed him warily as he stopped right in front of Zeus.

"What do you require from me? Surely the great Olympians can defeat the Titans on their own?"

Zeus refused to give Hades the satisfaction of denying his claim, so he addressed the others instead. "I have allowed this travesty to go on long enough. It was the most sound decision I could have made…" he held out his hand and beckoned Hades forward. "Hades, Lord of the Underworld, create for me a being stronger and fiercer than any we have seen. Rid the earth of this plague, once and for all."

"Why should I do anything for you," was Hades reply. "You have never done anything for me. Now, when my kingdom flourishes, you expect me to throw it all away for you?"

"Not for me," Zeus's voice was strained with choked rage, "for the mortals. They are the key to our existence, even yours. Allow this to continue, and even you will fall." While both of them had spoken great truths, Zeus's rebuttal was sound. Hades knew that he had no choice in the matter.

"Very well," he sighed. "For the mortals. Give me a fortnight, and you shall have your blessed salvation." With that, Hades walked out, leaving them to their own devices as he heard the uproar commence.

Right as the reached the entrance to the hall he heard the faintest shuffle of fabric. He came slowly to a halt and smirked as he felt a slight wave of fear. "It is rude to eavesdrop." He had expected a servant, but the form that took a tentative step from behind a pillar surprised him. It was a goddess, and a young one at that, giving to the fact that her powers were almost imperceptible. "What is your name," he asked, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"Persephone, my Lord." Ah, another bastard child of his brother's.

"I see, and my brother would not allow you to attend?"

"No, my mother. Apparently talk of war is not suitable conversation for a lady."

"Then why is she there," he countered, musing over how his sister had always been a prude.

"That's what I asked her." Hades chuckled at this.

"And I suppose that earned you a right good slap, hmm?"

"Oh please," she scoffed as she stepped from behind her hiding place. Hades did not hear what she said next, because his head had gone fuzzy and his breath hitched in his throat. She was a head shorter than him and her green eyes blazed with something he couldn't quite place. Her auburn hair hung to her waist in loose waves and flickered like a flame as it caught the light. Her skin was smooth and something akin to peaches and cream. She had high cheekbones and a petite nose that curved slightly at the end, and her dainty mouth was as pink as an orchid. As his eyes travelled down he noticed her curves, accentuated by the fact that she stood with her hands on her hips. She smelled like nature and sunshine, all foreign things to him. In that moment, he concluded that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sound of a throat clearing brought him out of his reverie.

She was glaring up at him indignantly, her mouth a thin line. She huffed and said, "I don't like to be ignored." Again, she had managed to amuse him. She was a woman and a child in one, the best of both, it seemed.

"I apologize if I have offended you."

Persephone gazed up at him, her thoughts running wild as she did so. She was frightened of him, nervous as she stood so close and attempted to look braver than she felt. But he intrigued her just as much, if not more, than he frightened her. His aura was overwhelming and his blue eyes burned with a ferocity she would not have thought possible. Then, without knowing exactly why, she averted her eyes and said, "No, my Lord, I should be the one to apologize. I was rude to you, and it was completely without reason."

Hades was taken aback. By no means had she upset him, but at least she was smart and respectful enough to know when she overstepped her bounds. He had just opened his mouth to respond when another voice cut through the silence.

"Persephone!"

"Oh, hello mother."

Demeter approached them, eyeing Hades warily as she laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Brother, I thought you had left. Certainly you have not reneged on your's and Zeus's agreement?"

"Of course not. I was merely enjoying what little conversation I have been privy to."

"Yes, I suppose so."

An awkward silence hung in the air before Demeter plastered on the fakest smile she could muster, turned to Persephone, and said, "Daughter, it's getting late. We should take our leave."

"But mother, wh-"

"Now," she barked.

Demeter nodded at her brother and turned, grabbing hold of Persephone's hand to lead her away. As she picked up her skirts to keep from tripping over her own feet, Persephone gave him a soft smile. As Hades watched them mesh with the sunlight, he heard the faintest whisper on the breeze, "Farewell, my Lord, until next time."

When Demeter and Persephone materialized outside of Demeter's temple, the sky darkened slightly and the wind began to blow. Noticing this, Persephone wrapped her arms around herself and timidly said, "Mother?"

"That is the last time you will step foot on Olympus."

"What?"

"I will not have you associating with Hades under any circumstances, do you understand me?"

"No mother, I'm afraid that I don't. Why don't you enlighten me, since I have done nothing wrong?"

Demeter's countenance softened slightly. "No darling, you haven't, but you understand why I disapprove of your being there in the first place."

"Mother please, you can't honestly believe that Hades was trying to court me, do you?"

Demeter soothed her daughter's cheek and gave a small smile. Her Persephone was precious, naïve; she did not yet understand the ways of the world, nor of men. But Demeter noticed every lecherous stare, every seemingly chaste touch. She knew they lusted after Persephone, and Hades was no different. He had certainly never shown that much attention to the others. Persephone would remain on earth, where she belonged. It was for the best, for everyone concerned.

"We shall think no more of it. Let us not trouble ourselves with such trivial matters as these." With that, Demeter turned and entered her temple, even as Persephone called after her.

"You still haven't answered my question!"

To say that she was upset would have been an understatement. Her mother wanted to play games? Very well, but Persephone was determined to have the upper hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades growled in frustration as he watched Hermes flit away for the third time that month. Since the initial meeting, Zeus had made sure that there would be no rest for his brother. "Lord Zeus wishes to know of your progress," Hermes would say as soon as he had managed to hunt down the lord of the Underworld. Hades would shoot him a scathing look and tersely reply, "It's coming along." These responses were obviously not what Zeus had been expecting and so took the liberty to pay a very brief visit himself. This did not bode well with Hades. In a very heated discussion, Hades made it quite clear that the more he was pestered, the more he would procrastinate. In the end, Zeus had tried to threaten and even bribe Hades into getting their blessed salvation completed, to which Hades said, "Do you honestly believe you hold any power over me in my own realm?" Seeing that they had reached a moot point, Zeus took his leave, saying nothing more than, "I give you three months." That had been a month and a half ago, and tempers were flaring on both ends. However, after being left in quiet solitude, even then Hades could not think of a way to appease Zeus. He would speak to Hecate; maybe she would have some wise words to lend his ear.

While spiting his brother was undoubtedly pleasurable, Hades was tired of being constantly berated, and so he donned his cloak and made for Olympus. When he arrived, he was overcome with the magnitude of revelry taking place. As he searched for Zeus, his eyes fell upon Dionysus. That explained everything, what with the nymphs and satyrs that had been running amok lately. Of course, when there were important matters at hand, Zeus would decide to throw a party. He eventually found Zeus lounging next to Hera, laughing heartily at something Athena had said. Zeus was still chortling as he caught sight of his brother and roared, "Hades! This is certainly unexpected."

"Believe me," Hades replied, "I take no pleasure in being here. I merely came to inform you that if you want my help, you must allow me more time."

"Come now Hades, this is a celebration. Do not trouble me with your laziness."

Before he could retort, Hades heard a voice like the tinkling of bells. He whipped around to see Persephone sidle up behind Zeus and wrap her arms around him.

"Hello father," she said sweetly.

"Ah, Persephone, how is my beautiful flower?"

There was a pause as Hera excused herself in a huff, obvious as it was that one of his bastards dare come so close to her, and Persephone took her place, sticking her tongue out in the process.

"Father, I would like a present," she pouted as she curled into his side.

"Oh really, now? And what is it you would like, exactly?"

She snuggled closer and turned her face up to show how big and glassy her eyes had become and said, "Smite mother for me."

Zeus' booming laughter reverberated throughout the hall, and he patted Persephone on the head as she giggled along. It was quite infectious, and Hades let out a chuckle of his own, stopping abruptly when the other two turned to face him. They both looked pleasantly surprised and, still giggling, Persephone said, "Yes, and then you can make sure she never steps foot into the Elysian Fields."

As Hades opened his mouth to reply, there was a rousing chorus of "Zeus!" from the corner where Dionysus sat, and the father of the gods excused himself, leaving the two to their own devices.

"Tell me, little one, why you loathe your mother so much."  
"Not loathe, just immensely dislike, most of the time. You can't honestly believe I enjoy her treating me like a child every minute of every day, can you?"

"I just assumed that you perhaps enjoyed being pampered."

"I most certainly am not pampered! Kept hidden away on an ivory pedestal like a prized piece of jewelry perhaps, but certainly not for my benefit."

"It can't be as bad as you make it out to be," he said, ruefully thinking of his own home. "You are free to roam as you please."

"No, I'm not," she said in a sad, tiny voice. "Mother makes sure of that. 'Never allow yourself closeness with another, it only leads to hurt and embarrassment,' that's what she says, that I am the only thing worthwhile that ever came from a relationship. But what she doesn't understand is that I am completely and utterly alone. So much so, my entire being aches. What I wouldn't give to feel….anything. Anything other than contempt for someone I'm supposed to care for."

She stood there, morose and confused as to why she had poured her heart out to a god who very obviously had more pressing matters to worry about than the complaints of a silly girl. She felt his burning gaze and refused to meet his eyes, once again becoming a picture of chaste bashfulness. Hades scrutinized her carefully. How could it be that someone so beautiful, so young and inexperienced managed to convey his feelings? She shouldn't even know the meaning of alone or contempt, not from feeling those emotions. Just as he was about to respond, he caught sight of Demeter at the same time she spotted the two of them. Persephone noticed as well, groaning loudly and shooting Hades an apologetic look.

Before she could turn away, he stooped and grabbed her hand, laying a kiss there. As he had hoped, she dropped to one knee, head bowed in respect. He laid a hand on her head and bent to help her up. As she became level with his mouth he whispered, "Meet me on the morrow, I can help you," and sent her on her way.


End file.
